


Robyn's Birthday Dinner

by EdwardHyde10



Category: Sidneyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10
Kudos: 3





	Robyn's Birthday Dinner

Robyn’s Birthday Dinner  
By  
Edward Hyde

“I’m sorry?” Pete enquired, “I’m not sure I heard you right.”

“We’re eating Robyn on Friday and we wondered if you’d like to come along?”

“Ah, right! Yes that is what I thought you said but I thought I must have heard you wrong.” Pete chuckled a little awkwardly. “What do you mean you’re eating her?”

“It’s this new American restaurant,” Cath explained, “opened back in the Summer. Sidney’s, it’s called, they cook little girls there. Have you not heard of it?”

“I think I saw something on the news when it opened.” Pete answered carefully, wondering if this was some kind of trap his friend was setting. In fact he knew all about the place she was describing and had been looking for an excuse to visit. Since his late teens, Pete had felt an abnormal attraction for young girls, while the restaurant did not exactly offer a legitimate outlet for his desires, it would at least be an opportunity to see many many little girls naked, even if they were all shortly to be killed and served for dinner. In fact, the idea of being able to eat a young girl’s body had a distinct appeal all of its own. He needed not to appear too keen or knowledgable ‘though. “You’re really taking Robyn there?”

“It’s her birthday and she’s been begging for weeks. The only thing she wants for her birthday is to be cooked and eaten! We thought about selling her but, if anyone’s going to eat my daughter I’d like to at least get a taste of her myself and they do this new thing now where you can take along your own girl and they’ll cook her for you so that’s what we’re doing.”

“And you’d like me to come along?” This was not a conversation Pete had been expecting to have when he answered the phone. 

“She’s always had a crush on you.” Cath informed him with a chuckle, “I bet she’d get a real thrill out of knowing you were one of the people who were going to eat her!” Pete’s heart raced a little. He had always thought that there was a little more to Robyn’s admiration of him than hero-worship and here it was being confirmed by her own mother. 

They had been introduced via mutual friends at a Fancy Dress party nearly three years earlier. Robyn and Pete had both gone dressed as pirates and she took this as the perfect opportunity to attack him whenever possible with her plastic sword, even continuing to “stab” while he held her upside-down by her ankles. As the evening had worn on and the little girl had grown tired, she had cuddled up next to Pete on the sofa and fallen asleep. Whenever they had met since then, there was always mutual teasing and play-fighting but also the occasional moment that could be considered romantic – lingering eye-contact, touching hands for just a little too long, “wrestling” moves that could easily become an embrace. Even if the crush was mutual, he had told himself, there was still no way he could act on it but still, hearing these words made him very happy indeed.

“I’d be delighted!” he replied, “How old is she turning? Ten?”

“Eleven.” the girl’s mum replied. 

“Wow – time really does fly, eh?” Pete chuckled, already imagining his little friend naked and wondering how she was going to be cooked. “Should I bring a gift or card or something? Not really been in a situation like this before!”

“No, it’s not like she’d have much use for anything like that!” Cath assured him with a chuckle. “Just come along and assure her you’ll be enjoying your dinner! Oh, but one thing,” she added, “don’t mention this around anyone who knows her. I don’t want it getting back to her and spoiling the surprise!”

“She does know you’re having her cooked, right?” Pete checked, a little concerned, “I wouldn’t want to be part of springing that on someone!”

“Oh yes!” laughed Cath, “She’s not talked about anything else for weeks! I just don’t want her to know that you’re coming. At the moment she just knows it’s me and her dad, her aunt and uncle and her cousins. But I’ve secretly invited you and her favourite teacher too.”

“Her favourite teacher?” Pete felt a little pang of jealousy. Was there another man in Robyn’s life?

“Yeah, well she’s an old family friend, really. We were at school together.”

“Ah!” Pete grinned, reassured, “I’ll look forward to meeting her!”

“Great! Then it’s all settled. The table’s booked for seven so try to be there by quarter to at the latest. Do you know where it is?”

“I’ll look it up.” lied Pete, not wanting to admit that he had driven past the building at least ten times but, as a single man, had been too nervous to go in and ask for a table, “See you Friday!”

The next days passed in something of a blur for Pete. When he was not at work he would look up pictures of Robyn on Cath’s Facebook page and try to imagine her naked and cooked. He estimated that he masturbated as much over those three days as he had in the past three months, in anticipation of his meal.

Eventually, Friday came. Pete had taken the afternoon off work so there was no chance of being late and missing any of the action. After taking off his work uniform, he quickly showered and dressed in a nice shirt and trousers – smart but not overly fancy. Sidney’s was, after all, a family restaurant rather than a black tie establishment. Combing his hair and trimming his beard in the bathroom mirror, he wondered how Robyn would react to seeing him and knowing that he was going to be eating her.

At 6.35, he Pete pulled his car into the already fairly busy car park and took a breath. This was it, the moment he had been waiting for since the phone call. Making his way to the entrance, it occurred to him that he had not made any arrangements with Cath about where to meet. Should he ask at the front desk? He needn’t have worried, however, as no sooner had he entered through the automatic doors than he heard his name being called. Cath and her husband, along with a lady he didn’t know, were sat on the edge of the fountain, waiting for the rest of the family to arrive. 

“They’re not ready for us to go up yet,” she explained after hugs and general pleasantries had been exchanged, “but we’re still waiting for Jim and Carol and the kids anyway. Have you met Beth before?” She indicated the unfamiliar lady.

“No, I’ve not.” Pete replied with a smile, holding out his hand. “You must be Robyn’s teacher? Where is she anyway? I thought she’d be with you.”

“I had to bring her in earlier and sign some paperwork,” Cath explained, “but we’ll see her in a few minutes for the kitchen tour. She still has no idea you’re coming! Ah!” She looked towards the door, “Here they are!” 

A family of four made their way inside and over to the fountain to greet the rest of the party. The man looked enough like Cath that Pete worked out that he must be her brother. The children were a boy of around six or seven and a girl of eight or nine, pretty but not as pretty as Robyn. Pete reckoned it might be nice to try to get to know her over dinner, since his little friend wouldn’t be around for much longer. Introductions were made and, moments later, they were approached by a young woman in a red polo-shirt embroidered with the Sidney’s logo. 

“Hansen family and friends?” she smiled, checking her clipboard. Cath nodded. “Lovely! Follow me. Is everyone okay with stairs?” Everyone politely muttered their confirmation and followed the young woman out of the lobby, into the maid dining hall and up the marble stairs. Pete tried to look around as much as possible – there were several families eating at the tables, a giant naked statue of the girl the restaurant was named after and a pool of near-naked mermaids splashing around happily and chatting with younger visitors. At the far end he could see a happy-looking little girl sat in a pot ladling out the stew that surrounded her to waiting diners, while a girl turning on a spit looked to be nearly ready to serve. On the carvery counter were two carcasses that had been stripped of nearly all their meat and would soon need to be replaced. 

“Here we are!” The young woman indicated a round table set for eight people. “My name’s Claire and I’ll be looking after you this evening. Get yourselves comfy here and take a look at the drinks menu while I go and check on your meat. I’ll be back in a few moments.”

Luckily, they were not left alone for too long so Pete didn’t have to engage in too much awkward small-talk. Claire returned and, after delivering a brief health and safety talk about the kitchen area they were about to enter, invited the party to follow her. Pete stuck to the back of the group so Robyn might not notice him right away – he was looking forward to surprising her.

Just inside the swing-doors into the kitchen, Robyn was waiting with another young woman dressed similarly to Claire but in a blue polo-shirt rather than red, the uniform of those who worked behind the scenes at the restaurant but were not chefs themselves. Robyn, of course, stood in nothing but what she had been born with and an ear-to-ear grin. 

“Mummy!” she called, seeing Cath at the front of the group. She hugged her mum and dad then her little cousins. She was about to greet her aunt and uncle when she noticed her mother’s friend. “Miss Jones! I didn’t know you were coming?” 

“Your mum invited me,” the friendly teacher explained, “I hope that’s okay?”

“Of course!” Robyn beamed back. Her eyes suddenly went wide as she saw the last member of the party. “PETE!” she yelped, running to him and jumping up into his arms. He held her with one hand on her firm, bare bottom and gave her a tight hug. Pete could feel himself hardening inside his trousers and wondered if Robyn noticed too. 

“I hope it’s okay for me to be here too?” he grinned, setting her down, “Only I heard there was some extra delicious meat being served here tonight and I just had to get a taste!”

“Do you really think I’ll be delicious?” Robyn looked up at him nervously, her eyes wide and anxious. 

“Well,” grinned Pete, “Let’s take a proper look at you!” He stood back to admire his young friend’s nude body. She was even more enchanting than he had imagined. Her mostly flat chest boasted just the beginnings of breast buds, her stomach was flat and her hips had a distinctly feminine curve. The smooth lips below her belly looked meaty and delectable. Robyn raised her arms above her head, pulling her dark, bobbed hair away from her elfin face, and turned a full circle to let Pete admire every inch of her body. He saw that he legs were shapely and her bottom was plump and round. He imagined sticking a fork into it, watching the clear juices run out then cutting a slice of the tender meat. Blinking, he brought himself back into the moment. “I honestly think you’re going to be the most delicious meat I’ve ever tasted!” Robyn beamed and blushed a little at the compliment from the man she do admired. 

“So,” asked Claire, “are we ready for the tour?” Everyone, including Robyn, nodded enthusiastically. “Jenny’s going to come with us to tell us about some of what we’ll be seeing.” Claire explained as the group set off. Most of what they saw could have been any large kitchen, with white-hatted chefs working on a variety of dishes, preparing steaks, grinding mince, etc. 

“Oh!” Jenny, the girl in the blue polo-shirt, exclaimed, “It looks like we’re going to get a little extra bonus on our tour.” She pointed towards the back of the kitchen where two girls of around 9 or 10 years old were being led from a side-room by another blue-shirted worker. One girl was a fairly short blonde with little nubs on her chest while the other was taller, flat-chested and brunette. Both had trim but deliciously meaty-looking bodies. 

“What’s going to happen?” asked Anna, Robyn’s young cousin. Pete felt Robyn slip her hand into his own. He smiled down at her happily. 

“We’ve had a lot of orders from the main menu today,” Claire explained, “and we’re getting a little low on meat so these two girls are going to be butchered. Let’s go and watch.” She led the group to the slaughter area where the nervous-looking girls were stood waiting for the butcher. 

“Are we allowed to talk to them?” Robyn asked.

“Sure,” Claire explained, “just don’t interrupt or get in the way while the butcher is trying to work.”

“Hi,” Robyn stepped forward, smiling, without releasing Pete’s hand, pulling him with her. “Are you excited about this?” 

“Yeah!” the brunette girl grinned. “I love the thought of being chopped up and all those different people enjoying my meat!”

“I’m a bit disappointed – I wanted to go to the carvery.” the blonde explained with a shrug. “I was expecting to go in the oven but they really needed more meat so I said I didn’t mind.” 

“I still don’t know how I’m going to be cooked.” Robyn told them, “We’re going to choose after we’ve watched you. Just think,” she grinned, “you’re going to make so many different people happy with your meat! I wonder who’s going to get these?” she lightly pinched one of the blonde’s nipples between finger and thumb, imagining what it would be like to chew and eat then wondering about her own, hoping that Pete would have at least one of them.

“Sorry, girls.” A large but friendly-looking man in a stained apron interrupted their chat. “I need to get these two processed. I recommend you stand back there,” he pointed to a blue line on the floor several feet away, “this can get a little messy.” 

Obediently, the group moved behind the line and waited excitedly to watch the butcher do his work. Robyn smiled encouragingly at the girls and Pete couldn’t help but notice that she had begun to stimulate herself with her fingertips. He couldn’t blame her, surrounded by lovely, naked girls and knowing what he was about to witness, Pete was hard as a rock. If anyone else noticed either of their arousal, they did not say anything. 

“Right then, who’s first?” asked the butcher. The blonde stepped forward.

“Let me go first,” she asked, “I don’t really want to watch.” The brunette did not object.

“No problem.” the butcher smiled, “What’s your name, sweetheart?”

“Kerry.” 

“Right Kerry, just pop up on here for me.” He helped her onto the marble block. Pete noticed that there was a drain quite close underneath, presumably for the blood. “Lay back, there’s a good girl. I’ll get this over with quick as I can.” He slid a wooden board under her neck. “Stops the cleaver from getting blunted on the marble.” he explained as much to the spectators as to the girl her was about to slaughter. He took a large cleaver off a rack on the wall and set it down close to her head. “Get comfy, part your legs just a little and close your eyes.” With practised aptitude, the butcher located the blonde girl’s clitoris and began to massage it with finger and thumb. “Gets her nice and relaxed,” he winked to the family, “and the hormones make the meat taste even better. Nearly there, I think.” Kerry’s face was reddening and her breath very fast and shallow. As she cried out in pleasure, the butcher took up the cleaver and, in one swift movement, brought it down across her slim neck, severing her head from her body and letting it roll onto the ground. 

Pete had been so focussed on the girl about to be slaughtered he had not noticed the brunette pleasuring herself in anticipation of what was to come. Even cousin Anna, he noticed, had hitched up her dress and had her fingers down her distinctly damp underwear. 

Wasting no time, the butcher swapped the cleaver for a long, sharp knife and slit Kerry’s belly open, heaving out her stomach and intestines and dumping them into a bin beside the counter. Using the same knife, he then expertly parted the carcass and hung the different cuts from hooks on the ceiling to be further cut as required, according to customer orders. He glanced over at the two girls in the family and smiled then deftly sliced off the prominent nipples from the two racks of ribs that now hung on sharp metal hooks. Pete couldn’t help being amazed how quickly a living, breathing little girl could be reduced to almost unidentifiable cuts of meat. 

“Here,” the butcher held a nipple out to Robyn, “I know you’re not supposed to eat anything just before you’re cooked but I won’t tell anyone if you won’t!” He winked conspiratorially. “One for you too, little miss!” He handed the other the Anna. “Chew them like a toffee, they’re really good!” The girls popped the unexpected treats into their mouths and the smiles on their faces showed that they agreed. “Don’t worry,” the butcher turned to the brunette who still had her fingers unashamedly between her legs, “you’ve got a few more minutes to enjoy yourself while I get this area hosed down, then it’s your turn!”

“Well, that was an unexpected treat, eh?” Claire grinned after the second girl had been dispatched as efficiently as the first. “Now it’s time to go look at your choices!” Robyn squeezed Pete’s hand a little tighter at this news. “Remember, we usually have more than one of everything so if it looks like the cooking method you want is being used, don’t worry – you can still pick it! This way!” 

The party followed Claire through another area of the kitchen, much quieter than they had first seen. Jenny pointed out a few features to them along the way and soon they stood before the bank of appliances designed for cooking whole girls. The two rotisseries was occupied, one by a blonde girl of twelve or thirteen with plum-sized breasts who seemed nearly done and the other by a pretty redhead around Robyn’s age who was still squirming. There was nobody in the pots or ovens.

“What do you think?” Robyn asked earnestly, looking up at Pete. “How should I be cooked?”

“I’m not sure,” smiled Pete, “maybe your mum and dad have some ideas?”

“It’s your party,” Cath reminded her daughter, “you can be cooked any way you like. I’m sure, whatever you choose, you will be delicious.”

“I think I’d like to go in the oven.” Robyn decided after considering the matter for a few moments. “But I don’t like the idea of laying in a baking tray full of hot fat. Is there a different way, maybe?”

“I’m glad you asked!” Jenny grinned, “I’ve been looking at your body while we’ve been looking around and I think the roasting frame would be perfect for you! Are you fairly bendy?”

“Yes,” Robyn replied, a little puzzled, “I do gymnastics. But what’s a roasting frame?”

“I’ll show you!” Jenny reached under the work surface and brought out a large metal frame that looked a little like a bike rack. “You kneel down on the counter,” the young woman explained, “this goes behind your back then you lean back over it. Your arms get fixed underneath and you go in the oven a little off the bottom. It’s a bit like a spit except it doesn’t go through you and doesn’t turn so it still counts as an oven roast. What do you think?”

“Sounds perfect!” Robyn exclaimed happily. 

“Fantastic!” Jenny clapped her hand together. “I’ll go and fetch one of the chefs, tell them you’ve made your choice.”

“Right then Robyn,” Claire smiled, “time to say your goodbyes and I’ll take your friends and family back to the dining room then come back and officially hand you over to the chef. Next time these people see you it will be on their plates!”

Happily, Robyn made another round of all the guests, making sure to hug everyone with especially tight ones for her mum and dad. She promised them all to be delicious and expressed hope that they really enjoyed their dinner. When she got back to Pete, however, she paused. 

“Can Pete stay and help?” she asked Claire, taking her friend’s hand again. “I know he’s not a chef but I’d like him to join in with cooking me if he can?”

“There’s no rule against it,” Claire frowned a little, “although we do discourage close family from watching beyond this point as obviously it does involve some pain and discomfort for you and that can be quite distressing to watch.”

“It’s okay by me.” Pete assured the waitress. “If Robyn wants me to stay then I’m happy to. If the rest of you don’t mind, that is?” He turned to the other guests, specifically Robyn’s mum.

“Oh no,” Cath smiled, “I rather thought she might ask once she knew you were here. “Oh, just one thought?” she turned to Claire. “I understand since I signed the papers earlier, Robyn isn’t technically a child any more, or even a person, legally speaking?”

“That’s right.” Clair nodded.

“So, if Pete wanted to give her a birthday present and maybe a last meal, so to speak, that would be allowed?” Robyn bit her lip and Pete blushed, both understanding what Cath was suggesting.

“There’s pretty strict rules about what the staff are allowed to do,” Claire replied carefully, “but as Pete doesn’t actually work here that’s not really an issue.”

“Perfect! Just don’t actually stick anything bigger than a finger inside her, eh? Don’t want to spoil the meat! Have fun, you two!” Cath winked at Pete then leant down and gave her daughter a final kiss before following Claire and the rest of the group back to their table. 

“The chef will be with you in about ten minutes.” Jenny returned, finding Robyn and Pete waiting. “Are you staying to watch?”

“Pete’s going to help!” Robyn informed her with a grin. 

“If I can.” Pere smiled shyly. “I don’t want to be in the way.”

“Not at all!” Jenny assured him, “I’ll actually be doing a lot of the prep myself. The chef just has to check you over, make some notes and set the oven. He’ll be back with some stuffing for us to put in you but otherwise it’s just down to me so I’d be glad of the help.”

“Great!” Pete grinned, thinking of Cath’s last instructions. “While we wait, is there somewhere a little more private she and I could go? For a proper goodbye?” He blushed deeply but, thankfully, Jenny understood and did not tease him. 

“Robyn’s going to need a scrub and a shower soon,” Jenny explained, “the chef can just as easily see her there. Why don’t I take you two over there now then come back and wait for him here? You can pull the curtain across the cubical just don’t touch any of the controls and don’t do anything to spoil or tear the meat? Okay?” Pete smiled his agreement and Robyn nodded enthusiastically. Jenny led them to the shower area. “Here you go.” she smiled. “Have fun and I’ll be back in about ten minutes.”

“Robyn, I…” Pete began but the little girl reached up and put a finger to his lips. 

“In ten minutes I’m going to be cooked, in an hour I’m going to be eaten. I want my last meal and don’t want to waste time!” Taking his silence as agreement, the nude little meat-girl unzipped Pete’s fly and pulled out his hard, throbbing member. It was bigger than she had expected, having never seen an erect penis before, but that only made it more exciting for her. She began by caressing the tip with her tongue then gradually taking it into her mouth, sucking and licking as if it were a meaty ice-lolly. Pete had already been so excited, it was less than a minute before he exploded in his friend’s mouth. She looked surprised for a second but swallowed down the warm creaminess and greedily sucked the last drops from him.

“Enjoy your last meal?” Pete asked before kissing her passionately and tasting his warm saltiness still in her mouth. “Mind if I treat myself to a little preview of dinner?” Robyn leant against the back of the cubical as Pete knelt in front of her and explored her with his tongue. She moaned in pleasure as he sat up on his knees, kissed her again and inserted his finger gently, tenderly, into her lush, wet opening. He felt her body quiver from the power of the orgasm and she slumped against him, her arms around his neck. After kissing her once more, Pete heard a polite cough the other side of the curtain and pulled it back to find Jenny standing there with an unfamiliar man in a chef’s uniform.

“Sorry to interrupt your conversation,” Jenny winked, “but Chef just needs to do some last checks. Could you come out here for a moment please, Robyn?” Slightly unsteady on her feet but with Pete’s help, Robyn stepped out of the cubical and stood before the chef. He looked her over in a businesslike fashion, felt various parts of her body to assess the thickness of her meat and made some notes on his clipboard. 

“All good to go!” he informed Jenny without even acknowledging Robyn or Pete. “I’ll get some stuffing mixed up and sent over. I recommend the honey and pineapple glaze.” With that, he handed her the paper on which he had been making his notes which included oven settings and cooking times then turned and walked away. 

“Well, this is it!” Jenny grinned at Robyn, “Follow me back over to the ovens and we’ll get you cooking!”

“Oh wait,” Jenny paused, “I almost forgot. We have to get you cleaned first and that’s really not going to be nice. I’m very sorry.” She reached into the shower cubical and switched the shower onto its lowest setting. “Just stand under her for a moment and get all your skin wet,” she instructed, “then I’ll do the salt.”

“Could Pete do it?” Robyn asked, hopefully. 

“Not the salt scrub no, I’m sorry.” Jenny explained, “It has to be done very hard and I’m afraid it is going to be painful for you so it can’t be done by anyone with feelings for you. No offence.” She added, realising that her last words may have sounded rather cold.

“It’s okay,” Robyn assured her, “you’re nice but you’re doing your job. Your job is to prepare meat and I’m the meat you have to prepare.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” insisted Jenny, “I take no pleasure from doing so but it’s what I have to do to make sure you taste as delicious as you can be.”

“I understand, really.” Robyn smiled, “Do what you need to do.” Pete helped his little friend rinse off then stepped back to allow Jenny to do her work. 

“Face the wall, please, feet shoulder-width apart and put your hands flat on the wall.”

“Are you going to search me?” Robyn giggled, “I’m pretty sure I’m not hiding any weapons. I’m not sure where I’d put them!” 

“Ready?” Jenny asked, chucking at the young girl’s joke. Robyn nodded. At first the salt scrub did not feel too bad but, the longer and harder Jenny rubbed, the more it began to sting. Robyn winced in pain gritted her teeth, feeling tears pricking her eyes. “Your back is done.” Jenny told her, “And I’m sorry but this next bit is the most painful thing you’re going to experience today, including being cooked. Can you take it or do you need to be restrained?”

“I don’t want you to tie me up.” Robyn told her, “But I’m worried I might try to get away if it hurts as much as you say. Perhaps Pete could hold me instead? Would you do that?” She looked at him pleadingly with her big, dark eyes. 

“If you really want me to,” he told her, “but I hate the idea of you being in pain and I’m worried you’ll blame me for not letting you get away if I hold you. I don’t want you going into the oven hating me!”

“I could never hate you.” Robyn assured him, “And I’d rather have you hold me than be tied up or handcuffed like a criminal. I know I’m going to be secured in the oven but that’s different – that’s more like being strapped into a ride so I don’t fall off! Please,” she begged again, “I want to be delicious for you and if I have to go through this for that to happen then I’m happy to.” Pete bent down and gave her a tender kiss on the lips in place of the hug he dared not give her due the rawness of the skin on her back. He then stepped behind her, took hold of her wrists and held her arms above her head. 

The girl’s cries and yelps of pain were heartbreaking for Pete as Jenny scrubbed Robyn’s sensitive areas as vigorously as she had scrubbed her back, buttocks and legs. At one point she tried so hard to pull away from Jenny’s hands that he had to lift her, her arms held behind her back with one hand and his other arm around her knees. All the while he whispered to her how sorry he was and how much he loved her. In a mercifully short time, Jenny was done. Pete set the sobbing girl down on her unsteady feet and moved out of the so that Jenny could rinse off the salt with the shower now on its hottest and most powerful setting. When Pete helped Robyn out of the shower and began to dry her off he saw that her skin was pink and glowing but not broken. She felt incredibly smooth and he had to resist the urge to kiss her all over her body, fearing that that may lead to another round of scrubbing being required. 

“I have two bits of good news for you.” Jenny smiled, “That seriously was the worst thing you’re going to experience for the rest of your life and you actually dealt with it a lot better than some girls. Some scream the place down and some even pass out.” Robyn smiled, accepting the compliment, “Second is that now comes one of the best bits and this is something Pete can definitely do for you!” She opened a fridge and took out a fairly large pot. “This is butter,” she explained, “ordinary soft butter. We rub it on all the girls before the actual sauce or baste – it helps your skin go nice and crispy without cracking too much or falling off. Here you are.” Jenny handed the pot to Pete, “Make sure you rub it right in and that you cover her whole body. Stick plenty in where you can too,” she winked, “I hear it really helps the flavour!”

As instructed by Jenny, Robyn lay down on the work-surface, belly down. It felt a little like sunbathing in the garden except she hadn’t done that naked since she was a toddler. As she had hoped he might, Pete started the butter massage with her buttocks, then moving up her back to her shoulders and then her legs. It felt wonderfully soothing, the cool butter tingling against her salt-scrubbed skin. Pete worked his way up her inner thighs, pushing a liberal handful of butter between her legs then between her buttocks before massaging it as deeply into her scrubbed-clean rectum as his fingers would allow. He then told her to turn over and repeated the process on the front of her smooth, delicious-looking body. This time he started with her belly then up to her tiny breasts, making sure to give them particular attention and loving the happy moaning sounds she made as he did so. He then moved down to her vulva, rubbing plenty of butter into the tender meat before reaching down a little further and massaging the inside of her vagina with two butter-coated fingers. He felt her tighten as she experienced her second climax of the day and gently slid his fingers out.

“Time for the roasting frame!” Jenny grinned, “Perhaps you’d like to carry the meat? She looks like she might be a little unsteady on her feet?” Laughing, Pete agreed and followed Jenny, with Robyn in his arms, back to the area with the large ovens. 

By now, the girl in the first rotisserie had been taken away for serving and the redhead was starting to brown up nicely. He noticed that one of the ovens was now occupied by a slightly chubby young teen, an apple in her mouth and rump raised in the air, but the other was still empty. Reserved for Robyn. 

Just as Pete set Robyn down on the table, another blue-shirted young woman came over followed by two girls, both blonde, one tall and slim with nicely developing little breast and the other much younger-looking. Pete estimated that they were around 13 and 9. Despite how used to naked young girls he was rapidly becoming, Pete could not help but admire their athletic bodies. 

“Don’t worry,” the newcomer explained, “We won’t be in your way. I just need to get these sisters in the pot.” Pete noticed that the blondes also appeared to have been scrubbed but not buttered. He imagined it was to do with the different cooking method planned. 

While Robyn, Pete and Jenny watched, the blue-shirted woman pulled out a set of metal steps similar to those found in any kitchen and set them beside one of the large stew pots. The older girl climbed in first, holding the assistant’s hand for balance, then helped her little sister in before they both settled themselves comfortably in the pot. 

“Okay girls,” the woman smiled, “I’m going to start this off on a low heat. In about half an hour I’ll be back to add vegetables then I’ll turn it up and get you properly cooked, okay?” The girls nodded and smiled. “Great! Enjoy yourselves. See you in about half an hour!”

“How are you going to be cooked?” The older girl asked Robyn, once their assistant had gone.

“In the oven.” Robyn grinned, “I’m glad you get to watch! Did you choose boiling or did someone order you?”

“Some group of old people chose us off the website.” The girl explained, “I think they’re a choir or a social group or something. My sister had dared me to sign up but I said I only would if she did too then when they saw sisters were listed, they ordered us both!”

“They’re having us stewed because some of them don’t have enough teeth for chewing!” the younger sister giggled. I’m quite happy anyway – I always liked the fairy tales where wicked witches try to cook children in their big pots and I was always a little sad when they got away and the poor witch or troll or giant had to go hungry!”

“Well you two don’t look like you’re going to try and run away any time soon!” Robyn pointed out with a giggle. 

“Nope!” replied the older sister, “We’re just going to sit her until we boil and hope our stew will be as tasty as the old people out there are looking forward to!”

“Well, good luck!” Robyn grinned, “I’m sure you’ll be delicious!”

“Who has ordered you for their dinner?” the younger sister asked.

“Oh I’m here with my family – it’s my birthday and this is my present!” Robyn told them proudly. “I’m my own birthday dinner! I’ve been wanting to come and be cooked here ever since I heard about it opening!”

“Oh nice!” exclaimed the little girl. “So is he your dad?” She pointed at Pete.

“Oh, no.” Robyn blushed a little. “He’s my…” she paused, “He’s my boyfriend!” 

“Lucky girl!” the older sister exclaimed. It was Pete’s turn to blush as she gave him a cheeky wink. 

“Thanks!” Robyn replied happily, proud rather than jealous at the other girl’s attention.

“Speaking of your birthday dinner,” Jenny cut in before the conversation could continue any further, “Isn’t it about time we got you in the oven?” 

“I guess so!” Robyn agreed excitedly. “Well, I guess I won’t be able to chat much after this, girls, so happy cooking and hope you’re delicious!”

“Same to you!” the older sister replied as both blew kisses to Robyn, “And Happy Birthday!”

“Now, kneel on the counter for me.” Jenny instructed, taking a quick glance at the instructions on the frame, “And lean back as far as you can.” Robyn arched her back in a move much like the bridge she had practiced in gym class. She felt the cold metal bars of the frame. “That’s it! Now put your hands behind your back, under the frame.” She checked the instructions again. “See if you can hold your feet. Great!” She took out two pairs of handcuffs like those used on the spit and secured them around Robyn’s ankles and wrists, left ankle to left wrist and right ankle to right wrist. “Would you like to start the basting?” she asked, handing Pete a pot and a soft brush. 

“This is a good pose for you, you know!” Pete winked at Robyn, noticing that her glistening we girl parts were thrust towards him. She giggled as he coated every inch of her luscious body with the sweet-smelling glaze then dripped a little into her mouth so that she could taste it. 

“Wow! That’s really yummy!” the little meat-girl exclaimed.

“Not as yummy as you’re going to be in about an hour!” Pete assured Robyn, giving her a final, tender kiss on the lips. “Goodbye, sweetheart.” She smiled back at him as he helped Jenny lift the frame and secure her into the oven. Very quickly she lost consciousness from the heat but Pete could see that she was still breathing when Jenny pulled her out fifteen minutes later to give her another basting and wrap her hair in tin-foil. Pete stuck around a little longer, chatting to the girls in the pot who were still a long way from cooked, but eventually he saw his little friend give a final shudder and deep breath and knew that she was gone. After saying goodbye to the blonde sisters and wishing them success in their cooking, Pete went to find the others in the dining room and tell them that dinner would not be too much longer.

Robyn was more delicious than anyone could have hoped and everyone had at least three helpings. Pete had five – six if you counted the nipples Cath insist he take as an appetiser! Her vulva, the first real cut served to him, was especially sweet and tender but, over-all, he felt that her rump steak had been his favourite cut. 

As they were saying goodbye in the lobby some time later, Pete noticed Anna tugging on her mother’s sleeve, giving her an imploring look and muttering something Pete couldn’t here. 

“You go ask him yourself,” her mother smiled encouragingly. “He doesn’t bite! Well,” she giggled, “not until you’re properly cooked anyway!” 

The embarassed-looking little girl approached him and stood awkwardly twisting the hem of her dress. Pete knelt down to make it easier for her.

“I was wondering,” she bit her lip, “now that Robyn’s gone, would you like to be my friend?” 

“I’d love to!” Pete replied with a warm smile. 

“And,” she faltered again, “will you come to my birthday dinner in February? I’m going to be nine!”

“Your birthday dinner?” Pete asked, having a fair idea he knew where this conversation was going, “Will it be delicious as Robyn’s?”

“I hope so,” Anna replied, “It will be here. In February. Will you come?”

“Of course I will!” Pete grinned and hugged her. “And if it’s not until February, well, that gives us more than three months to get to know each other a whole lot better!”


End file.
